


Why?

by OneNostalgicNerd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNostalgicNerd/pseuds/OneNostalgicNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Perry was attacked by Mattie...LaFontaine wants to make sure she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty, but hopefully we get these guys to kiss and make up! All in favor say "i"!
> 
> First fic for these guys. Im in love with Annie Briggs and her jawline. Enjoy.

The trouble with living in a really old building is that any small movements made resulted in noise. Be it a floorboard creaking, a door hinge squeaking or those damn water pipes clinking and clanging every time you turned the hot water on. 

All these noises, had not bothered one certain occupant in the past. In fact, they found it fascinating. Each noise was an indication that there could be more to this place than first meets the eye, a hidden basement? maybe the pipes weren’t the source of the clanging, maybe it was the life chain of a long forgotten soul who had been made to spend their eternal afterlife in this place, and they roamed about at night watching over the house. or maybe it was the pipes, and the imagination of one inquisitive redhead was running wild.

However, tonight was different, tonight those noises were the bane of their existence. It was 4 in the morning and judging from the eerie silence in the house, they assumed everyone was asleep, so it pained them that every step they took might as well have been a stomp of an elephants foot the way the floorboards groaned under their feet, no matter how lightly they were stepping. They cursed at the fact that their bedroom was so far away from their goal, so much so that they thought about turning back, but not enough to stop them entirely.

Finally, after what seemed like years, they reached the solid heavy oak door on the 2nd landing, it fit in with its surroundings - dark, old, wood stain chipping away slightly, a little like the building itself. But the decor was what made the door stand out. The white porcelain door sign that said “The Cora Von Lander Suite" had delicate little flowers on it dancing in a circle, yellow Roses to be precise…the symbol of Friendship… they thought. 

How ironic.

They didn’t deserve the friendship of the person on the other side of that door, not after how they had neglected them so much this year, all for some weird Frankenstein obsessed experiment, which had resulted in even more animosity between them. They shook their head, they can’t think about what has already been and gone, they needed to do this, they needed to make sure their friend was okay, and that they knew they were here for her.

It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath they looked down, and suddenly realized their mistake…the light was on.

"I can see your shadow you know, you might as well come in"

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that great a writer, but i have so many ideas in my mind, i have to put them somewhere :)  
> thanks for reading and if you want to see more, please leave a little comment and ill see what i can whip up.
> 
> I will be cross posting this on my Tumblr  
> onenostalgicnerd.tumblr.com


End file.
